1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing apparatuses for timepieces and more particularly the automatic testing apparatuses for measuring the accuracy.
2 Prior Art
After a timepiece has been assembled, it is frequently necessary to measure the accuracy of the timepiece prior to shipment to the customer. In the prior art exists many means for measuring the accuracy of the timepiece after it has been assembled. In measurements wherein reading of the time display is required, such as direct measurement of daily error, the reading of the display has been made by a human being and then put into test equipment via a keyboard or the time displayed at a prescribed time has been photographed on different days and the difference between the two photographs has been compared visually. Such methods are subject to human error and, in addition, human working efficiency seriously deteriorates after a long period of time.